CCS Diary entrys!
by Kitty Bo
Summary: Ever woundered what the ccs gang says in there diarys? Well if so read! Realy good! S+S and E+T
1. Sakura: New Diary and a date.

Sakura's Diary  
  
  
  
Day 1  
  
  
  
Hello diary! I finally saved enough money to buy you! And boy have I got alot to tell you!  
  
  
  
Well first off I woke up cause somone called for me on the phone...So my dad woke me up to give me the cordless phone.  
  
  
  
So of coarse i said Hello. And as luck may have it...It was Li on the other end! He had to ask me somthing...I was confused at first but then he asked me out!  
  
  
  
I was soooo suprised and happy! I imediatly said yes. He took me to the movies.  
  
  
  
I got a little upset when I realized it was a horror movie!  
  
  
  
I was sooo scared...I didn't even realize it but I was squising Li to death in fright!  
  
  
  
He got so worried about me...That we left the theater early. So he desided we would go to the ice cream parlor!  
  
  
  
I was sooo happy! I LOVE ice cream! I ordered double fudge chocolate on a cone. And Li got plain chocolate. (Kero got mad when he found out I had ice cream with out him...And who I had ice cream with)  
  
  
  
Li then walked me home! It was so cool! But all he did before I walked in was say I-I-I- uhh... and then he got all red in the face then ran! I sereously thought the kid had aten to much ice cream...  
  
  
  
Madison had followed me WITHOUT US KNOWING! I just shook my head at her when she popped out from behind a bush saying "How KAWAII!" She scared me sooooo much...I just sorta passed out a little bit.  
  
  
  
When my brother found out were I had been...He almost murdered me! It was really scary!  
  
  
  
But all in all I had the most wounderfull day! I'm so glad I finished the day off by buying this diary so I could record this awsome day!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sincerely: Sakura Avalon  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked the diary enteries so far! as always please R+R (read and review) and PLEASE read my other stories! Also I would recomend Love of a Cherry Blossom by: Star Princess ssc She's a great fic writer!  
  
=^.~= Kitty Bo =^.^-= 


	2. Li: Disapointment and Doctors.

Li's Journal  
  
  
  
1st day  
  
  
  
Gee I never know what to put in these things. Well Melin yelled at me today cuse I refused to take the garbage out.  
  
  
  
And oh yes...I was mean to Tory today! He was sitting on a bench in the park with Julian. And I used one of my incarnation papers (don't know what there called =^.^= ) and I used fire. I then threw it at him and it landed on his head!  
  
  
  
I tried not to laugh as him and Julian tried to put out the fire. It singed off some of his hair!  
  
  
  
Then I found out that Sakura had been riding on her roller blades and she saw me do it! Oh man was I in for it.  
  
  
  
She gave me a glare then ran to her brothers side. He mainly just lectured her for going out with me.  
  
  
  
Man did I ever feel like a dork! I was soooo depressed that...that I...  
  
  
  
I'm so mad at myself for it...I went to the store and bought 5 boxes of chocolate doughnuts and I ate them all in one day!  
  
  
  
Man do I ever feel sick! I don't belive I could of let go like that! It's just not like me! Then because I felt bad I went to the doctor and he laughed at me.  
  
  
  
He said I was getting depression and he asked me if I was a girl! A GIRL! I said NO! And he was like well...that's usually a girl problem.  
  
  
  
And I was soooo embarrassed! Then he asks if I'm sure. And I got soooo mad that I got out of the doctors office mumbling how dumb it was!  
  
  
  
I don't think I'll be able to go back ever again! Man am I ever being odd! Well...oh well......  
  
  
  
Not the samely yours: Li  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think??? Please tell me! please R+R as always! And I'm sorry but there will be no thank-yous or e-mails....well I have to go please enjoy! Oh yes and PLEASE read my other fics! And you may e-mail me at Kittybo100@yahoo.com !!! PLEASE E-MAIL ME! 


	3. Kero: Pudding and dificulties.

Kero's Diary  
  
  
  
  
  
1st day  
  
  
  
Well let's see...what did I do? Well...  
  
  
  
Sakura was getting ready to go to school so i snuck into her back pack. And boy was it bouncy and bumpy!  
  
  
  
Finally we got to her school and she...she put me in her locker! And *sniff* by the time she found me I was all swirly eyed and half dead!  
  
  
  
And all she did was gasp! I yelled at her the whole way home! And then when I played my Kung Fo game...  
  
  
  
THE DUMB THING TURNED ITSELF OFF! I was almost at 100,000 points! NOT FAIR!  
  
  
  
I was soooooo disappointed that I went downstairs to the fridge and I took out a pack of 24 chocolate pudding cups!  
  
  
  
I ate them all in one day and I discovered why you don't eat to much chocolate pudding!  
  
  
  
I swear! ME THE GUARDIAN BEAST...Had the runs! I-I IT WASN'T FAIR!  
  
  
  
And all Sakura said was that it will pass!!!!!  
  
  
  
WANNA BET! Well you see...I woke up from sleeping on Sakura's pillow cuse she made me get up cuse I had the runs on her pillow!  
  
  
  
She made me go to the bathroom and change her pillow and...TO MUCH WORK FOR ME!  
  
  
  
Well it's all cleaned up now and she *sniff* MADE ME SLEEP ON THE *sniff* FLOOR!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Extremely mad: Kero  
  
  
  
  
  
(*******Hey! hope you liked it! Thanks for R+Ring!*****) 


	4. Melin: Love sick and Li thoughts.

Melin's Diary  
  
Day 1  
  
Ok...Well...Li got a new hair cut today! It's so cute! *sigh* The way his hair blows in the wind...and his amber eyes...and....HE'S SO DREAMY!  
  
*Sigh* Today he brushed against my arm...HE BRUSHED AGAINST MY ARM! I think he was flirting!  
  
Oh...AND AVALON IS FLIRTING WITH MY MAN! MY MAN! Who in the world does that little brat think she is!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Humph! I can't belive my little sweetie would or ever could fall for Avalon! She's to popular and ugly and...*sigh* He deserves sooooo much better!  
  
He deserves ME! Even though he...*sniff* he told me to go away and never talk to him again...today  
  
I know he loves me in his heart and soul! *sigh* He's such a hunk! And...That stuffed animal bit him today!  
  
I could have bit that little things arm off! HOW DARE IT HURT MY LOVE!  
  
*sigh* That thing is tooooooo mean and gruesome! *sigh* How dare it bit that...cute hunk!  
  
Oh...how I wish we would get married and run off some place romantic! Oh! That would be a fantasy for me!  
  
But sadly Avalon has him...hmmmm...I have got to find out a way to get them apart...and him with me.  
  
But how? I mean I can't just walk in and say "Avalon, get your filthy hands off my man!" and then Avalon would and he'd run to me.  
  
*Sigh* I'ts more complicated then I thought... Well some day I'm going to have to get him with me.  
  
Mabe some day he will kiss me! OOOOOOO I can't wait!!!!!!!!! Li...Kissing me under the full moon...  
  
How romantic!  
  
Love sickily yours: Melin  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What did you think? Please R+R and e-mail me at Kittybo100@yahoo.com or you may im me at Kitty bo 100@aim.com Well I have to go now...Bye : Kitty Bo =^.^= 


	5. Sakura: Confused and practicaly engaged.

Sakura's Diary  
  
Day 2  
  
I don't get it. *sigh* Melin has been acting stragely. She's been glareing at me and...I don't think she likes me.  
  
And yesterday she hit me in the arm...Why? Because I got a kiss from Li...I don't think she likes us together.  
  
And Madison, she asked me to go to the movies...She set me up! When I arrived...Li was there.  
  
He explained to me that he was to nervous to invite me cuse it was a romance movie. I thought it was odd...Because me and him went to a scary one a couple nights ago.  
  
I guess this is how 18 year old guys act like. *sigh* I don't get it....I saw Li at the jewelers and when he saw me...  
  
He freaked! He was like hiding somthing from me and he was acting jitterey and stuff. I don't get it.  
  
Then the next time I saw him he grabbed my finger and was like telling me to close my eyes.  
  
And I found out why to...He was measureing my finger. I was really confused. I don't get why he did that. It just confused me more!  
  
Then I saw him trying a diamond ring on! I was like....WHY? And when I came up to him...He told me that he thought it was pretty and he was thinking about buying it.  
  
I seriously think he is trying to be a girl...Maybe he is trying to think of a way to let me down. To...To dump me!  
  
I really need to get a hold of that man!  
  
And I saw Melin at the mall. She walked up to me and told me that Li was going to turn himself into a girl so that he wouldn't have to date a ugly girl like me!  
  
She then laughed and walked away. I knew she was just kidding...at least I hope. *sigh*  
  
Sometimes I don't think that she likes me. Oh well. Besides...I also think she still likes my boy friend.  
  
When will that girl give up on him? Shes to smart to be acting like a kid....Way to smart! I just don't get that girl.  
  
Oh yes and I was going to send a box of chocolates to Li. I sat them on the counter for a sec. And when I got back...Kero ate all the chocolates!  
  
I don't belive him! He was sitting in the box singing "No more pieces of chocolate in the box no more pieces of chocolate!"  
  
I was just about to kill him! Then...he flew away. He flew to the bathroom...and He began to puke!  
  
I swear that guy is going to over stuff himself and explode! Here he eats all the chocolates then pukes most of um all up!  
  
I don't belive him! Oh well.  
  
Sincerely: Sakura Avalon  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What do you think? 


	6. Li: Explanations and worry.

Li's journal  
  
2nd day  
  
I don't think she suspects something... I was at the Jewelers when she caught me looking at rings.  
  
*sigh* I'm not sure when to propose to her...She...I think she knows...Oh I hope she doesn't know....  
  
Well I found the prefect ring for her to...It's 24 karate gold, It has a diamond ring on top of coarse.  
  
It has a diamond shape diamond in the middle and it comes with 2 heart shaped diamond rings that fit on each side of the ring.  
  
It sparkles alot to. I hope she loves it! *sigh* It cost so much that I had to work double shift to pay it off.  
  
She had better like it. I'm thinking about giving it to her in a couple of days.  
  
Nobody knows yet. But I'm going to have everyone visit...except Tori, And watch me propose!  
  
I hope she accepts since we have been dating since I returned from Hong Kong and...  
  
We have been while I was gone as well...Well I hope she accepts...  
  
Sincerely yours: Li  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What did you think? R+R like always and...READ MY OTHER FICS! PLEASE!  
  
C-ya!  
  
Sincerely,THE ONE AND ONLY: Kitty Bo (Kit) =^.^=  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE I GOT A little CARRIED AWAY THERE! LOL! 


	7. Sakura: Not confused anymore and engaged

Sakura's Diary  
  
3rd day  
  
I don't belive it! Li proposed to me on Valentines day! I'm sooo happy! He came to my house and asked me if I trusted him and I was like Ya...Why? And he didn't say anything, he just blind-foulded me  
  
Next he took me into my bathroom where it was tinted red and smelled like strawberrys! He then told me to soak in it untill he told me to get out so I did. Of coarse.  
  
Then after a while he told me to come so I dried off and came out, and when I did there was a candle-lit dinner on my kitchen table. I gasped then he pulled a chair out for me.  
  
I ate happily. Then he said that he wanted me to go into the living room and when I got in there, there was 2 big stuffed bears on each side of the room and 2 kiss-kiss bears on the table.  
  
And I was happy when I saw my favorite movie laying on the coffee table! He then had us watch it. Then after it was done he gave me a dozen red roses! He then told me that wasn't it.  
  
He took me into my room and gave me a back massage! He then got up and walked to a button which turned on my wall fan! I was completely confused! He then turned it on!  
  
And I was suprised to see white, pink, and red rose petals fall from the fan! Then he took out a small box. I opned the box slowly and it looked like he was going to faint.  
  
I opned it and there inside it was the most beautiful ring inside it! He then asked me to marry him! I gasped then hugged him then...I of coarse said...YES! And he sighed...  
  
He then hugged me and told me that I had just made him the happiest man on Earth! I was like...And I am now the happiest woman on Earth cuse I now have my Li forever!  
  
I don't think that Melin will like the idea very much but...OH WELL! Ya know I can't just base my life on her likes, dislikes, pretty much what she likes. I don't get why she hates me.  
  
Ya know, maybe she still has a little crush on Li even after they broke there engagement! But that's alright cuse all that matters is if I am happy! I just can't wait till the wedding day!  
  
I can't wait to tell my parent and friends and...EVERYONE in the morning! They will be sooo happy for me! I can't belive he did all that just to ask for my hand in marraige! I love him sooo much!  
  
Sincerely: Sakura Avalon. 


End file.
